


The Blonde and the Bulge

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Urophagia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: “You want me to what?” Vriska asked, mouth agape.“I want you to face-fuck me,” Rose replied, bluntly.





	

“You want me to what?” Vriska asked, mouth agape.

“I want you to face-fuck me,” Rose replied, bluntly.

Vriska raised her eyebrow, actually speechless at the proposition – that was a first. “Why do y-” Vriska began to ask, but was cut off.

“If you don’t want to, I can ask Dave. Or perhaps Terezi.”

The cerulean blooded troll grimaced a little at the thought. If Terezi got to get down and dirty with Rose, and she hadn’t, she’d never hear the end of it. Before Vriska had finished thinking, she felt a hand slip into her pants.

“Hey, whoa! Hands off the merchandise” she spoke, but Rose’s hand began to tease Vriska’s sheathe anyway. Her libido betrayed her, and within a couple of moments, Rose had a thick, eight-inch long tentacle to wrap her hand around instead. Vriska let out a gasp as her pants were pulled down, and Rose dropped to her knees, ending up face-to-bulge with the blue appendage.

Vriska’s hands absentmindedly slipped into Rose’s blonde locks as the human girl slipped the tip of the troll’s tentacle into her mouth. Both parties let out a soft sigh. Rose’s lips felt undeniably amazing running across the surface of her bulge – she didn’t even want to deny her at this point, and wasn’t really sure why she’d been unsure in the first place!

“You wanna get face-fucked, huh?” Vriska asked, not expecting a vocal response. She didn’t get one, either – Rose merely moaned onto Vriska’s member and nodded. Vriska needed no more convincing. She grabbed the blonde by the head and pushed herself further into her mouth. Rose’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked on what she could, her tongue running over the underside. Vriska pushed in further, and further, until the tip of her tentacle was threatening to penetrate Rose’s throat – and then she kept going. She didn’t stop until she felt resistance from Rose, by which point there was still an inch or two to go.

Vriska let out a grunt, and then pulled back. With full force, she slammed back into Rose’s mouth, this time forcing herself in all the way. Rose choked, and then gagged, but managed to maintain her composure, not actively trying to pull away – this had been what she’d wanted, after all. Vriska began to move her hips, never pulling out any more than half of her length. With each thrust, she’d push in all the way and grind her crotch against Rose’s face for a moment, loving the feeling of her entire bulge being enveloped in Rose’s wet mouth and tight throat all at once.

After keeping this up for what felt like ages, she pulled out of Rose’s mouth, trails of saliva keeping them together. Wrapping a hand around her own bulge, she slapped it against Rose’s face.

“How was that?” she asked, looking down at Rose with a wide smirk.

Rose coughed, but recovered quickly, before looking up at Vriska with a stoic expression. “Is that all? Perhaps I should have gone to Terezi.” She knew exactly how to push Vriska’s buttons. She slipped a hand into her pants, starting to rub at her own clit. “…I suppose if that’s all you’ve got…”

Not one to be shown up, Vriska aligned her bulge with Rose’s lips again, before returning to her previous state. She fucked Rose’s face vigorously, gagging noises leaving Rose’s throat with every thrust. She always made sure that the blonde could breathe, though; at first. Soon, in order to get her own back for being teased, she began staying in Rose’s throat longer. Each time, Rose grew closer and closer to losing consciousness, but Vriska made sure she never actually got there. She didn’t want to cum in an unconscious throat, after all.

Rose wasn’t merely sitting there and letting this happen, though; she was sucking and slurping at the bulge in her mouth as if her life depended on it. After a while, Rose began to move her mouth in rhythm with Vriska’s thrusting. That, combined with Rose’s tongue teasing her nook each time the blonde took the bulge all the way in, had Vriska reaching boiling point.

With a cry of Rose’s name, Vriska bottomed out. She gripped Rose’s head, tangling her hands in the blonde hair. Her bulge twitched, sending spurt after spurt of blue cum straight down Rose’s throat and into her stomach. Rose felt the sticky liquid slipping down, and moaned out, fingering herself furiously. Vriska eventually pulled back, and Rose’s throat worked overtime to swallow the still-gushing troll cum. Eventually, the flow stopped, and Vriska pulled out, her bulge dangling below, spent.

Rose closed her eyes, continuing to finger herself as she swallowed down the last of Vriska’s cum. She felt a warm stream of liquid hit her cheek, and opened her eyes to look up at Vriska. She was peeing on her. Not allowing the moment to be ruined, Rose turned her head and opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes and letting out an inviting moan.

Vriska didn’t need to be told twice. With a grin, she aimed her stream at Rose’s open mouth. Rose was surprised to find that it didn’t taste bad, and made an effort to swallow some. It tasted somewhat salty, but not offputtingly so, and a little bitter. What she didn’t swallow ran over the edges of her mouth and down her clothes, coating them in blue. She wouldn’t know how to explain this to anybody she met on the way back to her room. As she swallowed another mouthful of hot piss, she was pushed over the edge, coating her fingers in cum.

As Vriska’s stream was ending, the troll made sure that as much of Lalonde’s clothes as possible were dripping with her piss. Satisfied, she pulled her pants back up. “Was _that_ good enough?” she asked, sarcastically.

“Definitely” Rose answered, “May I use your shower?”

Vriska mulled over forcing her to walk back to her room like that, but decided against it. “Sure.”

Before she could say anything else, Rose was in the bathroom with the door closed. Vriska gave a sigh, laying down on her bed with her hands behind her head. As she heard the shower turn on, she debated going to join her.


End file.
